


The Mysterious Prince

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Peasant Natsuki, Prince Shou, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: Natsuki has heard rumors of the beauty of the Prince. He had never had the opportunity to see him, so, he attends the Prince’s yearly parade, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.Well, he gets more than a glimpse.





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH NOTES
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but didn’t finish it until now so HERE 
> 
> Shou MIGHT be little OOC but that’s because in this AU he grew up a spoiled prince so 
> 
> Anyway ENJOY and there’s more coming soon!!

A palace. A lavish palace fit for a king. Natsuki was summoned there.

He was but a farmer, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Prince at his yearly parade. It turns out, rather than him seeing the Prince, the Prince saw him. He didn’t know how he had attracted the attention of the Prince, but he had and he was being escorted deep into the luxurious halls of his palace.

The guards led him into a room and shut the door. There was a large bed with drapes of silk on the outside; sheer fabric making it hard to see what was on the bed.

“Come closer,” A voice said. Natsuki obliged. The voice said nothing for a moment, then, “Remove your garments...slowly…”

Natsuki did as he was told once again. He knew what was happening. He heard a rumor that, at the annual parade, the Prince would choose one lucky fellow to bed him. It’s just that, Natsuki couldn’t believe he chose him. Why, it was the first time he’d _been_ to the parade. He lived and worked on a farm, never leaving his home on the countryside before this fateful year. How was he so lucky? He saw many a beautiful gentleman on the street, flaunting their rich clothes and jewelry. Natsuki had none of that. He only had the clothes on his back, and a face cleaned for the specific purpose of going to town. He was just a filthy farm-boy—so why him?

When Natsuki removed his shirt, he heard the Prince groan. “Ah, you are a sight for sore eyes. As I expected when I saw you...you’re as strong as an ox, aren’t you?”

Natsuki knew to answer only when directly questioned. “I don’t know about that, my liege.”

“Don’t be modest.” He replied. Natsuki was trying to get a glimpse of him through the semi-see-through sheets. “I’ll bet you’ve got nothing to scoff at beneath your trousers, either…”

The sound of sheets shifting resounded in the darkness and, if Natsuki were allowed to respond, he wouldn’t have anything to say. The Prince was talking about his privates and Natsuki had nothing to compare them to, so he wouldn’t know if he were well-endowed or not.

“Off with them, then, I am growing impatient.” The Prince insisted and Natsuki did as he was commanded.

The Prince gasped, audibly, and Natsuki wondered if he did something wrong.

“Holy shit…” The Prince whispered. Natsuki was dumbfounded. What kind of language was that for a prince?

“I’m sorry, I’m just...so _impressed_ …” The Prince clarified. “I never knew they grew them like this in the country.”

Natsuki grew more confused.

The sheets shifted again and this time, a hand emerged from the blurriness of silks. “Come here, let me see.”

Natsuki could make out a body through the curtains, but it was like it was at the parade. Sadly, back then, Natsuki didn’t get to see the Prince because of the same reason. He still didn’t know what he looked like.

“God, that’s got to be at least 18 centimeters without stimulation…” The Prince groaned again, cradling Natsuki’s length in his hand. It was a rather small hand, Natsuki thought.  “I made a good choice this year…” Movement from within the tent-like bed sounded once more as the Prince moved away. “C’mon in, then. I’m sure you’re just dying to see me.”

That was true, Natsuki was indeed _dying_ to see what the Prince looked like. No one had ever seen him before, save for the lucky few who were chosen, yearly. When he first came into town the other day, one of the chosen was in a tavern. He was called Golden Ren, as all the chosen are called, and he boasted of his times with the Prince. Natsuki fantasized that night about what Ren had sworn true.  About the Prince’s sun-kissed locks and perfectly pink lips.

His stories didn’t compare to the Prince in actuality. He was like a God, if God’s could be personified, but much cuter than Natsuki had anticipated. His body was small and slim and his skin was pale and faultless. He wore a pink outfit that barely covered anything, made of the same fabric as the curtains surrounding the bed and complete with gold trimmings. Natsuki wondered if this was all a dream, because it was too good to be true.

“Come on, come here.” The Prince beckoned, reaching out his short arm for Natsuki to take.

“I beg your pardon, my Prince, and forgive my speaking out of turn, but…” Natsuki started, unable to contain the growing wonder in his heart. “...you are the most beautiful being on Earth…”

“You flatter me…” The Prince raised an eyebrow. “What’s your name?”

“Natsuki, your highness...Shinomiya Natsuki…” The farmer replied, breathlessly.

“Well, Natsuki…” The Prince started, “...everything you see before you is yours so long as you give me the greatest pleasure I have known…”

Natsuki lost his breath at the notion, thinking that this truly wasn’t reality. What did he do to deserve such a gift? “My liege, I don’t know what to say, I—“

“Then don’t say anything...and fuck me…” The Prince whispered the last part in Natsuki’s ear making him shudder. He never imagined the Prince to be like this. It made Natsuki slightly hard.

“I’ll do my best…” He responded, before kissing the Prince fully on the lips, pushing him forward until he was lying on his back. The Prince allowed this, and even made a point to wrap his arms around Natsuki’s neck.

They kissed in the moonlight like that for some time until the Prince, once again, grew impatient. Natsuki knew this because he suddenly felt a hand on his half-hardened cock.

Natsuki panted against the Prince’s lips at the sudden friction he was causing and hungrily started biting and kissing the pristine skin on the Prince’s neck and shoulders.

“You’re quite good at that…” The Prince commented, and Natsuki took the compliment into himself. He had to do more. If this perfect being was his for only tonight, he had to make the night last a long time.

“My Prince...as I am a…” He swallowed harshly, as the Prince flicked his thumb over the tip of Natsuki’s dick, “...as I am a man of low upbringing and not a man of...delicacy...may I be a bit...rough with you…?”

“God, yes…”

“Then I’ll start now…” Natsuki didn’t hold back as he ripped the clothing from the Prince’s body, the thin fabric as easy to tear as paper. Jewels that decorated the garment flew in all directions, some going as far as clattering on the floor. Natsuki wanted nothing to hold him back from the beauty that was the Prince’s body, and if that meant destroying fine clothing so be it.

He kissed down the Prince’s torso, the freshly exposed skin hot to the touch. He kissed all the way down until he reached the Prince’s penis which was only slightly erect. He needed to change that.

Natsuki kissed and sucked on the skin of the Prince’s inner thighs, making him jump and sigh with pleasure. There was no part of the Prince’s body that Natsuki wanted to leave untouched, so he kissed all the way down his short legs to the tips of his toes. A few of the precious digits had rings on them that Natsuki’s lips brushed, a cool contrast to the Prince’s hot flesh.

He found his way up the other leg and back to the Prince’s erection, which had grown much bigger since last he saw it. His penis was delicate like him, circumcised, and gently twitching for attention. Natsuki wanted nothing more than to swallow it whole but there was something he had to do first.

“My Prince, would you mind, terribly, rolling onto your stomach?” Natsuki asked.

“Um...y-yes, of course…” He rolled over and Natsuki sighed at the sight of his perfect back. He was even so taken as to put a hand to his face when he saw the Prince’s shapely buttocks. It was all too magnificent to believe. Natsuki never really thought about it, but the Prince was _exactly_ his type. Small and cute with a beyond perfect butt. Natsuki was always fond of petite, cute things; the chicks on his farm, the flowers blooming in the fields beyond, he even searched for fairies (small and cute rarities) he read about in his childhood. That’s why this felt like a fantasy—a wild, seldom had dream he didn’t want to end.

Natsuki dove right in, kissing and biting from the top of the Prince’s torso, down to his rotund butt cheeks. He squeezed them, his hands alone nearly engulfing their entirety.

The Prince moaned in pleasure. “As much as I love this...I really was hoping for more…”

“As you wish, your highness.” Natsuki roughly flipped the Prince over, finding it easier than he thought. He took the Prince’s thin wrists into his grasp with one hand and stroked his dick with the other. As he did so, he kissed the Prince more and more and even went as far as trailing his hard cock over the Prince’s tight hole.

The Prince sighed, his expression finally relaxing into one that better suited his face. One filled with pleasure. He bucked his hips up into Natsuki hand, mewling at the friction his work-calloused palms caused.

“Pardon me, my prince…” Natsuki panted as the Prince ground down against his dick. “Do you have any…?”

“That jar, next to the bed…” The Prince huffed, already knowing what he was going to ask for.

Natsuki released the Prince’s wrists and extended his arm for what the Prince was talking about. When he nabbed it, he regrettably leaned away from the Prince to open and remove the contents of the jar.

He scooped up a generous amount of the warm, oily jelly in two fingers, lathering some onto the Prince’s entrance before pushing the tip of his first finger in.

The small blond gasped, reflexively jumping. Natsuki pressed in further, making certain the Prince was okay all the while.

Natsuki moved in and out slowly as he leaned down to pleasure the Prince’s dick some more.

He trailed his tongue along the head and left wet kisses as he pressed a second finger inside. He curved his fingers up, searching for that perfect spot. The one that would surely bring the Prince the most pleasure.

After a few attempts the Prince stuttered, “Th-there…!” Natsuki listened, repeating the act until the Prince had completely unraveled. Panting harshly and bucking his hips into the air. “Natsuki...more... _now…_ ”

“Anything, my prince…” Natsuki lathered some of the lubricant on his cock, lifted the Prince’s hips, and angled himself perfectly. “Ready?”

“More than…” The Prince sighed, enchantedly.

Natsuki pushed in as fast and as hard as he could, aiming for the spot he found earlier. He must have been right on target, cause the Prince groaned so loudly it was almost a scream.

Natsuki started a rhythm that was following the Prince’s demands.

“Harder! Ah! Harder!” He cried. Natsuki did his best to oblige, but things were getting very hard to comprehend. The Prince, despite how much Natsuki stretched and prepared him, was almost painfully tight. It was getting to the point where he didn’t know if he could take it anymore.

“Your...highness...ah…” Natsuki tried to speak, although everything was so hot the words started sliding out of his mouth like melted butter. “I’m close…”

“Cum in me…” The Prince hissed with almost angry desperation. “Now, Natsuki, now!”

Natsuki’s stomach dropped, his thrusting not ceasing but getting more erratic. Chills ran up his body, he gasped, harshly, and came, biting his lip to keep anymore noise from escaping.

The Prince, however, made no effort to stop himself from losing control. He screamed and moaned as Natsuki shot inside him, filling him and hitting his sweet spot. It wasn’t long before he was streaming hot white all over himself. Some of the cum even reached his face.

When they were both finally finished, they were practically quaking. The was the best orgasm Natsuki had ever had, and, frankly, he was having a hard time coming back down from it.

Something that helped him, however, was the fact that the Prince was laughing, breathlessly.

“Muse’s on high, that was incredible!” He panted, the smile on his face brighter than the stars. Natsuki really liked stars.

Natsuki took a deep breath in and out, attempting to lean away.

“No, don’t pull out yet.” The Prince commanded, throwing his arms around Natsuki’s neck. He was close to the Prince’s face once more, a treasure he would always cherish. The Prince kissed him and Natsuki fell into it, gratefully.

When they broke it, the Prince said, “I made an excellent choice for this year…”

Natsuki smiled, practically glowing from the Prince’s praise.

“I think I might keep you…” He continued, the grin on his face mischievous. “What do you think?”

Natsuki was agape. Keep? Meaning Natsuki would get to _stay_ with the Prince? Golden Ren did talk about bedding the Prince multiple times the year he was chosen...Natsuki hadn’t realized that’s how it worked. “I...would be honored…” Natsuki answered, finally.

“Great! Grab those towels up on the side table and clean up a bit.” The Prince stated. Natsuki reached for them effortlessly. Right then, the Prince tutted. “It must be nice being that long.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It has its downsides…” Natsuki replied, pulling out after he set the towels safely beneath the Prince’s butt. “I hit my head a lot…sometimes I wish I could be smaller.”

As Natsuki took one of the smaller towels to wipe himself with, the Prince suddenly sat up and took it. He cleaned off Natsuki’s length for him, looking quite content to do so. Natsuki was not one to deny the Prince what he wished to do, but he was a little embarrassed.

When the Prince was satisfied, he said, “I think If you were smaller, it would be a great loss to the world. You wouldn’t have this glorious thing.”

Natsuki laughed, abashed at the bluntness the Prince used. “I thank you, my Prince…”

“Shou…”

“Huh?” Natsuki looked at him, directly.

“Shou...that is my given name. I want you to use it.” The Prince, however out of this world the request seemed, looked sincere.

“I couldn’t possibly—I’m, I’m not even a noble!”

“I don’t care. You are one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met and I...feel I can trust you…” Shou responded. “Can I trust you, Natsuki?”

Natsuki paused, his heart feeling like it was floating out of him. “Of course.”

Shou smiled then, softer than normal. “Alright, I’m just about drained,” He stated, glancing back at his rear. Natsuki blushed harder. Shou looked back at Natsuki, taking his hand. “Let’s go have a bath, shall we?”

Natsuki, a lowly farm boy bathing in the Prince’s palace? “I would be happy to!”

“Then,” Shou got up, dawning a robe-like silken gown and tying it in the front.

“Shou...do you have colored baths like the rumors say? Rainbow water?” Natsuki asked, his excitement getting the better of him.

“Well, yes. I dye the water occasionally.”

“Oh, my! I’m so excited!” Natsuki said, clasping his hands.

“Let’s go then,” Prince Shou started walking towards the door. He paused when Natsuki didn’t move off the bed. “Are you coming?”

“Oh, of course...it’s just that…” Natsuki looked down at himself. “My legs are a little...uneasy…”

Shou blinked in surprise, then laughed. “Alright, we’ll wait here a bit until you feel strong enough.”

The Prince rounded the bed once more, climbing back onto it. He straddled Natsuki’s thighs, putting his hands on his chest. Shou gave Natsuki a devious look—one that Natsuki first fell for. “There’s still plenty left to do in here.”


	2. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY second chapter!!
> 
> I wanted to try something a little different this time. I’ve never written a threesome before so I thought this was a good challenge...
> 
> There’s no incest what-so-ever so don’t worry! There’s just a lot of Natsuki love (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> Enjoy!

Natsuki followed Prince Shou to where he kept his bath. On the way, Natsuki had time to marvel at how beautiful the palace was. Made entirely of white marble with as many forms of art as you could imagine—paintings, pots, sculptures—even murals.

However, when they reached the bathhouse, none of those pieces of art could compare.

It was almost entirely made out of black marble—every wall, the ceiling, and the floor—the trimmings were gold and etched with a pattern so beautiful, Natsuki swore they were hand carved by angels.

The bath itself was just as decadent. It was almost the size of a pond—maybe even a lake. From what Natsuki could tell (since the bath water was a beautiful, inviting pink), the bath was also lined with gold.

The Prince giggled beside him as Natsuki gaped around. “You like it?”

“Like it? It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever been…” Natsuki sighed.

Suddenly, someone came up from out of the water with a gasp. They had golden hair, much like the Prince’s, except slightly shorter. They also shared similar features to the Prince—a delicate body, soft lips, long lashes…

Wait a second.

“Wha—“

“Kaoru! I wondered why the bath was drawn!” Shou shouted, making for the edge of the pool.

The man named Kaoru looked up, slicking his hair back. “Oh, Shou! How good to see you! Yes, I just got in.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have had dinner together!” Shou grinned. Kaoru moved closer to the edge, leaning his arms on it and resting his head there.

“I heard you were busy.” Kaoru’s eyes met Natsuki’s, whom was staring in exasperation. “Is _this_ what you were busy with?”

“Oh, Natsuki, come here! Meet my twin brother, Prince Kaoru.” Shou patted Kaoru on his bare shoulder.

“Twin…?” Natsuki was so surprised, he nearly fainted. He knew the royals liked to keep their fair share of secrets, but why hide an entire Prince!?

Natsuki might ask about that later. Right now, he was too ecstatic from seeing two Shou’s.

“Prince Kaoru, is it? Oh, how wonderful to meet you!” He lit up, rushing to kneel before him.

“There’s no need to bow,” Kaoru responded, quickly. “Shaking hands is fine.” He extended his hand and it was also small and cute, just like Shou’s.

Natsuki smiled, widely, taking the adorable hand in both of his and shaking it vigorously. “I’m honored!”

“Kaoru travels a lot, so he’s not usually here. You’re lucky to meet him.” Shou said, slipping from his silks.

“I feel very lucky.” Natsuki’s smile was like the sun. “Where do you travel?”

“Around the globe. I’m very interested in medicinal things—other countries have many wonderful, natural medicines.” Kaoru explained, politely. His demeanor was very different from Shou’s. “I especially like Agnapolis.”

“Oh, I’ve never been outside of the country—I’ve barely been outside of my farm. It must be wonderful.” Natsuki mused. Just then, Shou interjected.

“C’mon, Natsuki, let’s get in!” He insisted, grabbing the waistline of Natsuki’s pants and tugging them down. “Water’s not getting any warmer!”

“Oh, goodness!” Natsuki got embarrassed to have his privates exposed in front of Prince Kaoru, ducking to cover himself, but Kaoru didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he seemed delighted to have a look.

“Wow—where’d you find him?” Kaoru asked, not moving his eyes away.

“He’s a farmer boy from just outside the city.” Shou responded with pride in his voice. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Breathtaking…”

“I—I don’t know about that…” Natsuki was very bashful having two pairs of bright blue eyes sizing him up. He made his way around to where Prince Shou has entered the bath, stepping into the pink water using the gently sloping stairs.

As soon as he was in the water, he was practically assaulted—with questions and a daringly curious pair of hands.

“So, you’re from a farm…” Kaoru asked, running his hands up Natsuki’s chest to his shoulders. He squeezed them, almost as though he were confirming it was true.

“Yes-yes I am…” Natsuki was very taken aback but somehow still intrigued. Natsuki continued to be impressed by how very different an aura Kaoru had than his twin brother, Shou. He wasn’t half as energetic—more relaxed. With him standing before Natsuki now, he noticed Kaoru was also slightly taller than Shou. Guess they weren’t identical twins.

“I can tell—you’re really tense.” Prince Kaoru stated, still pressing his fingers lightly into Natsuki’s shoulders.

“Kaoru, if you’re so eager to touch, why don’t you give him a massage?” Shou said as he laid back into the hot water, his expression indifferent. “You were always good at them.”

“Sure!” Kaoru agreed. “Alright, Natsuki,” Kaoru finally moved his hands away and made his way out of the bath. “I’m going to get some oils. Would you mind waiting for me over at the seat on that end of the bath?”

He pointed to the other side where Natsuki could make out a divot.

“Oh, um…I-I don’t—“

Before he had time to protest, Shou suddenly grabbed him by the arm and tugged him over. “C’mon, Natsuki, it’ll be fun!”

 _Fun?_ Not usually a word to describe massages. Natsuki had an inkling of a feeling something was going on but he didn’t know what. And that made him a little excited.

When Natsuki settled on the seat in the bath, with Prince Shou right next to him, Kaoru brought over several bottles of oil.

“Okay, so, this first one is a lemongrass essential oil. It’ll help your muscles relax into the massage, since this might get a bit painful.” Kaoru explained, pouring some onto his hand. Natsuki could smell it immediately. “When was the last time you had a massage, Natsuki?”

“Hmm…” Natsuki hummed in thought. “I suppose I haven’t ever had one…”

Shou laughed, then, “Geez, how are you _alive_?”

Kaoru let out a short sigh, “Let’s get to it then. This might take some time.”

Kaoru began rubbing the lemongrass into Natsuki’s skin, not squeezing at all yet. Natsuki could feel his muscles respond to it and he sighed into the slight relief it gave him. Wow, he hadn’t known he suffered from such tension. The seemingly endless work hours probably did it to him, but he never noticed before now.

“Okay and now this one is a mix of things—Jasmine, Cedarwood, Frankincense, and many others.” Kaoru popped the cap off, again pouring some onto his hands. He went to work massaging the more jelly-like essential oil into Natsuki’s shoulders and Natsuki melted into another world.

The circular motion combined with the perfect amount of pressure was enough to make Natsuki gasp and sigh.

Kaoru moved his hands away and draped his forearms over Natsuki’s shoulders, making a rolling motion forward. The slight pressure and gentle rubs helped Natsuki relax even more. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt.

After a few more rolls, Kaoru switched to using his thumbs. One shoulder at a time, he pressed into the trapezius muscle using both of his thumbs. He pushed down then slowly eased up several times on either side of Natsuki.

“These techniques are ones I learned in Agnapolis on my travels.” Kaoru practically whispered. Natsuki hung on his words, the scents and feelings sending him to a desert paradise.

Once Kaoru was satisfied, he knelt behind Natsuki’s head once more. “Now, this is the hard part. It might get a bit painful but bare with it. It’ll feel better soon.”

“I have something that might help with that.” Shou said. Natsuki had almost forgotten he was there since he was so quiet.  

Natsuki blearily opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and almost misty and his lungs felt like they were burning from breathing in the intense scents that surrounded him. Shou was looming over him, kneeling on the seat they shared. He grabbed his face in his hands and started kissing him. It was a while before Natsuki knew it was happening, so when he did realized, he kissed back, sloppily, not caring that Kaoru was right there.

With a hard, long squeeze, using the heel of his hand and his fingers, Kaoru started on the ‘hard part’. Natsuki wimpered, pain shooting all throughout him. He was right to say no one had ever massaged him before because this many years of tension wouldn’t hurt this much if he had.

“It’s okay…” Shou lulled, petting Natsuki’s damp hair. “It’ll feel good soon…”

Kaoru compressed on the muscle again and Natsuki’s breath shot in and out of him. He leaned his head into Shou’s neck, putting an arm around him.

“Here, it’s okay…” Shou reminded, trailing the palm of his hand down Natsuki’s lean torso. He spread his fingers when he reached the bottom of Natsuki’s stomach and rubbed Natsuki’s erection between them.

 _Erection?_ When did he get an erection?

“This is painful, right?” Prince Shou asked, his index finger tracing up the bottom of Natsuki’s member. “Let me help…”

When Shou’s hand gripped Natsuki and started pumping, Kaoru squeezed his muscles again, hard. Natsuki’s moans were swirling with pain and pleasure—he could barely comprehend the world around him.

They both worked on him on and on—the royal twins with their royal treatment made Natsuki bite his lip, moan, groan, gasp, and mewl. But no matter how much they did, it didn’t seem to quell his desire. Why was he so turned on?

Shou once again rubbed his thumb over the tip of Natsuki erection as he had when they were alone in the bedroom earlier, skillfully twisting and teasing until Natsuki felt like he couldn’t take it anymore.

“My Prince...hah!” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he orgasmed, his body quaking and shivering, the steamy air coming into his lungs harshly.

There was a moment of silence before Kaoru said, “Well, that should do it. Your muscles feel completely relaxed now…”

Prince Shou pressed kisses all over Natsuki’s mouth as Natsuki continued panting. “Natsuki...Natsuki…”

It sounded like Shou wanted to say something—like he was making sure Natsuki was listening before he did.

“Huh..?” Natsuki responded, his mouth still agape.

“You didn’t...come…”

“What…?”

“Nothing came out...and you’re still hard…” Prince Shou explained further, grinding his thigh against Natsuki’s still erect cock.

The farm boy moaned, laying his head back into Kaoru’s lap. There was no way—he could’ve sworn he…

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you…” Kaoru said, brushing Natsuki’s hair back with his fingers.

_We?_

“Sit on the edge of the bath, Natsuki…” Prince Shou commanded. Natsuki did as he was told, but it was more difficult than he thought. His mind was so clouded, and he was so aroused he could barely understand. He leaned back into Kaoru, who guided him back onto his thighs, his face flushed red and his eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Natsuki...may I?” Shou asked, distantly. Natsuki opened his eyes enough to see Shou’s face next to his cock, eagerly awaiting his answer.

“Please…” Natsuki answered, breathless. He threw his arm over his face—it was so hot, he couldn’t believe it.

The prince obliged, licking up the length of it then wetly kissing all the way back down. Natsuki jumped, pushing up on his toes and gasped, throwing his head sideways.

“God, you picked a good one this year…” He heard Kaoru say through his haze of pleasure. “He’s gorgeous...just your type…”

Kaoru’s hands made their way down to Natsuki’s pecks, squeezing and swirling them. “His muscles are so defined…”

Prince Kaoru teased Natsuki’s nipples then, as Shou swallowed half of Natsuki’s length. Natsuki cried out, but found no relief yet. It was so close to what you would call torment—he wasn’t coming, but he was painfully close to doing so. It was all too much...but, at the same time, not enough.

“I need more…please, my Prince…” Natsuki huffed, finally able to look down at him.

“Kaoru, switch with me.”

“‘Kay,” The sound of Shou getting out the water resounded through the bathroom. Natsuki’s head was cradled in Kaoru’s hands and then those hands were replaced by Shou’s, then Shou’s thighs.

Natsuki watched, desperately, as Kaoru got in the water. He noticed he had something in his hand but he didn’t question what it was as the Prince by his head got his attention.

“Natsuki…” He sang, a small smile on his face. Natsuki turned to face him only to be met with his erection in his face. “Would you mind?”

Natsuki breathed in and out then shook his head, “Of course not…”

As soon as Natsuki starting sucking off Shou, Kaoru wrapped a rather slick hand around Natsuki’s cock and started pumping him again. Natsuki whined on Shou’s dick, Kaoru’s hand being a lot different then Shou’s.

And there was something else—a new sensation. His penis was tingling so much it was too the point it felt like it was burning.

He wanted to come so bad.

“It’s another oil,” Kaoru said, his head resting in his free hand as he watched Natsuki squirm. “This one has peppermint in it. It’s a nice sensation, right?”

Natsuki couldn’t focus on anything that was going on. He couldn’t respond, he couldn’t suck the Prince off as he wished, he couldn’t even think…

“Kaoru, are you ready yet?” The Prince asked, seeming to have grown impatient.

“Almost…” Kaoru responded. _Ready for what?_ “You’re always in such a hurry, Shou...you’re so greedy with your selections.”

“That’s because they’re _mine_.”

Kaoru didn’t respond to that, just asked, “Did you ask him yet?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Shou leaned down really close to Natsuki’s burning face. “Natsuki...is it alright if Kaoru has some fun with you too? I have to share or else he’ll get whiney…”

“I will not!”

Natsuki opened his eyes to look into Shou’s blue ones. He nodded, since he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“What you’re feeling is increased arousal from the pheromones that were in the essential oils.” Kaoru explained, straddling Natsuki’s hips, “Do you like it?”

In truth, Natsuki did. But he was far too lost in the arousal to do anything but nod. He needed to get off. And he needed to get off fast.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on the top of his pulsing member. A familiar, _extremely_ welcome sensation.

“Ah, ah—ah!” Natsuki’s squeaked, reflexively thrusting up.

“Woah!” Kaoru started, surprised. “Take it easy…”

Shou lean down to kiss the noises coming from Natsuki’s mouth and to try and get him to focus on something else. If he didn’t, Natsuki would probably go primal. If he hadn’t been lulled into a dreamlike state using the lemongrass and extra aphrodisiacs, who knows what would have happened by now.

Kaoru continued to slowly lower himself down, his expression twisting into one of great desire. “Oh, god...you feel so good…Natsuki…”

Shou continued kissing him, rendering Natsuki unable to answer.

When he was finally settled and comfortable, Kaoru started moving up and back down—slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace. The slickness of the oil probably helped that along.

Natsuki felt so good he was practically growling into Shou’s lips as they osculated open-mouthed, tongues clashing. He finally had a sensation that could satisfy his hunger and he was eating it up.

Kaoru was good at it too. Fast. He bobbed up and down with precision and Natsuki followed his movements almost exactly, chasing that searing tightness.

Prince Kaoru was not faring well. His head lulled lustfully and his fast breathing was laced with moaning. He was jerking himself off in rhythm with their motions and his dick was dripping wet. “Ah-hah! I’m close…”

Natsuki nodded, grabbing the back of Shou’s head and gripping his hair between his long fingers.

“Excuse me for a moment, Shou…” Natsuki said between kisses, now more awake than he had been before. He broke their kiss purposefully and sat up to help Kaoru finish. He turned and laid Kaoru on his back.

“Ready?” Natsuki asked in a voice that wasn’t his own.

Kaoru shook his head yes and Natsuki went to town, banging into Kaoru’s ass over and over again. It felt amazing, but Natsuki wanted to keep himself together so that he still had enough left in him for Prince Shou.

It wasn’t long before Kaoru came, screaming as he bit down on his hand. Natsuki had to pinch the base of his cock to keep from cumming at the adorable face Kaoru made when he orgasmed. That face would probably be the death of him.

“Oh, my stars…” He sighed when he was fully drained, his knees practically up to his face and shaking as sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Shou, you’re next, right?” Natsuki gasped, raspily. Natsuki looked up at Prince Shou through his shaggy bangs, a powerful look in his bright green eye.

Kaoru looked surprised. Natsuki knew why. He didn’t come yet. He controlled it. He _saved_ it.

“Oh, yes please…” Shou licked his lips and spread his legs, already ready for round two.

Natsuki crawled over his majesty like a predator, once again throwing his hands above his head and pinning them there. He spared not a second in priming Shou’s anus with his fingers, stretching the flexible skin there.

“I know...what you’re doing, your majesty…” Natsuki said, suddenly—gruffly. Shou barely had the means to question what he meant. “I know you are trying to pleasure me but...there is no need…”

“Ah, Natsuki!” Shou whimpered as Natsuki pressed the tip of his cock against his aching hole.

“Pleasing Prince Kaoru...pleasing you...is the greatest honor...the greatest pleasure for me…” Natsuki pushed into Shou further and nearly came from the pressure alone. God, it felt so good.

Natsuki, with the last remnants of self control he possessed, slowly started pumping his hips. Even if he was dying for relief, he couldn’t risk hurting the Prince in the process. He’d never forgive himself.

Natsuki leaned down and pressed a wet kiss onto Shou’s lips, jaw, neck—he wanted every part of the Prince. He spread Shou’s legs further, sitting up tall to get the perfect angle, all the while supporting Shou’s weight. His unnatural strength came in handy for this.

Natsuki felt Kaoru lay over his back. He wrapped his arms around Natsuki’s neck and kissed his ears and cheeks.

“Shou likes it rough…” He whispered, trailing his upper lip over the shell of Natsuki’s ear. “Go a bit harder…”

Natsuki listened, adding more force into his movements. Shou’s whimpers got louder. “Ah! Right there! Fuck!”

“Keep that up…” Kaoru kissed underneath Natsuki’s jaw. Natsuki did that and more, moving faster and harder then he had before. Shou was gasping and squirming following Natsuki’s movements with desperation.

“Oh! Ah! Natsuki—!”

“A bit more…”

“I’m coming—! Soon—!”

“If you come right now, Natsuki, you’ll send him so high he’ll scream…” Kaoru mumbled, rubbing his head against Natsuki’s. “Look at his face…”

Natsuki was and he was in no way going last even a second longer. “My Prince—I’m—!”

He shot off with a long drawn-out shout, bucking his hip so furiously he didn’t know how to stop. All of his hot, built-up cum filled Shou’s ass once again, and he found Kaoru was right.

Shou’s expression froze so that his mouth was an ‘o’, his eyes were wide open, and his eyebrows were furrowed deep. All his muscles tightened and he let out a strangled scream as he came all over his stomach and chest. He twitched and twitched, unable to move as he rode his orgasm out on Natsuki’s dick, his release seeming to be unending.

When he finally stopped, there were tears in his eyes. One streamed down his temple as he gazed up at Natsuki with the most love-lust wonder Natsuki had ever seen. He was quaking all over as he reached up to wipe away the tears on his face.

Shou said nothing as he huffed, sweat beading on his forehead. He looked at Natsuki, a simple farm boy, in such tired surprise, then said, finally, “I...have never cum...so...hard…”

Natsuki shook his head, unable to form words. Suddenly, he fell backwards onto his feet, separating his cock from Shou’s ass with the most lewd sound, laying the Prince down gently. Something was wrong.

“Oh my god…” Kaoru said behind him. Prince Shou sat up, shakily. He beheld Natsuki’s swollen, red, cum-covered cock and covered his mouth.

“It’s still erect…” He said, almost delightedly. “Holy shit, Natsuki…”

Natsuki combed a hand through his sweaty bangs, a lump in his throat. He could barely breathe as his muscles and lungs were aching with exhaustion.

“Kaoru, how much did you use?” Shou asked.

“Um...a normal amount…” Kaoru responded, rounding Natsuki to get a better look. “Maybe it was...a strong batch?”

“Natsuki, I’m so sorry...usually the aphrodisiac is not this potent…” Shou leaned forward. “Do you want me to…?”

Natsuki shook his head, letting it fall back. His dick was way too sensitive for anything right now. He’d fucked it too raw. Even Natsuki himself didn’t want to touch it. Plus… “My Princes...I don’t want you to go out of your way for me...you’ve already given me too much…”

Shou, with a somewhat impressed smile, laughed a bit. “We put you in this state, Natsuki. Let us fix it.”

“Yes, it’s my fault for not using the correct quantity.” Kaoru said, his voice shy as he put a hand on Natsuki’s chest. “Please? Let us try?”

Natsuki swallowed the lump in his throat, considering this. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for their kindness so he took a deep breath through his nose, his lips pulled into a thin line, and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll get something that should help you relax.” Kaoru stood up and rushed back to where they kept all their lotions and potions.

Shou, however, remained. He inched closer, crawling over Natsuki’s lap before settling down between his legs. “I’ll be gentle…” He whispered.

Slowly, Shou’s tongue drifted over the length of Natsuki cock, lapping up and cleaning off the remaining cum. It was a relaxing feeling. He wasn’t going fast enough to really stimulate anything. But Natsuki was still breathless despite that. He still couldn’t get over the fact that _this_ was the Prince. The one no one got to _see_ let alone get a _blowjob_ from. Natsuki felt like the luckiest person in the world, despite having a painful, never-ending erection.

”Natsuki...” Shou whispered, gently licking down Natsuki’s length the kissing his balls. “I love the feeling of your cum inside me...” 

Natsuki whimpered. 

“I don’t want to let it out, but there’s so much I can barely hold it in...” Shou wrapped his lips around the head of Natsuki’s cock, making Natsuki jump and quiver. Shou reached behind him and fingered himself, digging out some of Natsuki’s release and put his fingers in his mouth, almost hungrily. “...and to think there’s more...”

Natsuki, as if he wasn’t already, was falling to pieces the more Prince Shou spoke. A darker part of him wanted to cum into Shou’s mouth right then and there, and watch as his cum dribbled out of both ends of the Prince, but he felt so drained. There was no way he could. No way.

Just then, Kaoru came back, this time with a few different things. “I brought lavender to burn. Lavender is one of the most relaxing scents I can think of. They showed it to me in Agnapolis and I fell asleep to the scent every night I was there.”

Kaoru took two flint stones and struck them, sparking a little fire at the top of the dry lavender stalks. He blew it out and the smoke of the lavender filled the area.

Natsuki breathed it in, trying to relax himself. He leaned back on his hands, letting the air fall over him in hopes it would help end his problem.

Natsuki let himself sink into another world—he thought about the meadow just beyond his farm when a breeze would blow by and send the smell of flowers and grass over him. It was one of the most relaxing places he could think of.

“Natsuki…” Shou said, pulling Natsuki from his daze.

Natsuki looked up as soon as _two_ tongues licked his erect cock. He gasped, his attention captured by two adorable faces looking up at him as they nursed his erection with their pink tongues and plump lips. Natsuki was spellbound, sighing out a shaky whimper.

They made such an errotic team that Natsuki wondered if they had done this before. They worked in unison to create the perfect amount of stimulation and pleasure. Shou sucked on the head of Natsuki’s member while Kaoru licked up and down the length of it. Shou’s tongue darted over the slit while Kaoru ducked down to nibble Natsuki’s balls. All the while they continued glancing up—checking if Natsuki liked it—and that was Natsuki’s true weakness.

“You’re both so...adorable…a-ah!” Natsuki squeezes his eyes shut and Shou sucked particularly hard on the head of his dick. He opened them again as the twins both kissed and suckled on him together, their perfectly pink lips all wet and swollen.

Natsuki felt something drop in his stomach so fast it sent chills up his spine a hundred times more powerful than his other orgasms. He shouted as he came, not giving any warning to the two beautiful princes right in the line of fire. Hot cum splattered both their faces, Shou getting some on his eye and bangs while Kaoru had some dribbling down his cheek and lips.

Natsuki gasped and cried his fists clenched tightly and his eyes squeezed shut. When his orgasm subsided, all the chills and hot feelings relaxed, so too did he, finally, relax.

“Ah, it worked!” Kaoru said, triumphantly. He licked his lips clean as he smiled up at Natsuki.

Prince Shou sat up, also wiping his face with a satisfied sigh. “I’m definitely keeping you, Natsuki…”

Natsuki couldn't respond. His head was absolutely spinning and, before he knew it, everything was pitch black.

 

* * *

 

Dampness. Cool dampness. A soft voice, humming. This is what woke Natsuki from his unexpected sleep.

Blearily, his eyes fluttered open. The humming got louder. Natsuki still couldn’t quite see yet, but he groaned. The humming stopped and someone’s head leaned into Natsuki’s eyesight.

“Are you awake?” A voice said. It was a voice from a dream. A sweet, adorable voice.

“Wha—?” Natsuki’s throat was dry.

“Here, drink some water,” The voice said, as though it knew what Natsuki needed. Something touched Natsuki’s lip and a hand pulled his head up. Water dripped down the corners of his mouth and Natsuki opened it to let the cool liquid inside. He gulped all of it down really fast, despite the warning from the voice to ‘slow down’.

“Better?”

Natsuki could finally open his eyes fully. He was physically drained and he felt like he couldn’t move a muscle. But when he opened his eyes he nearly jumped through the ceiling.

An adorable, blond man was laying next to him—shirtless and with a gaze that was so caring and loving Natsuki’s heart skipped a beat.

“It wasn’t...a dream?” Was all Natsuki could manage to say.

The sweet sound of Prince Shou’s laughter echoed in his ears. “No…”

“Where…?” Natsuki looked around and saw that they were back in the Prince’s room, laying on his gigantic bed with the curtains drawn in a small, comforting candlelight.

“Everything’s fine, you just fainted.”

“Kaoru?”

“He went to bed some time ago.” Prince Shou answered, taking the wet cloth off of Natsuki’s head and dipping it in more cool water. Natsuki watched him ring it out and replace it, gratefully. “He wanted to thank you for a wonderful time.”

“Oh goodness…” Natsuki groaned. He couldn’t believe the whole thing wasn’t a dream. He would have been completely overcome with joy if he wasn’t exhausted.

“Natsuki, sorry again for...what happened…” Shou stated, looking down a bit sadly. Natsuki stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

“Shou, come here…” Natsuki beckoned with his chin.

Shou leaned in. “Yes?”

“Closer.”

The Prince obliged.

When he was close enough, Natsuki, with as much effort as he could muster, leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. Shou sighed happily, falling into the gesture.

They kissed for a bit before Natsuki broke it off. “I have no regrets nor would I hold the night against you. I had the most wonderful time—more wonderful a time than I ever thought I could have. Thank you.”

Shou’s head fell into Natsuki’s shoulder, a pinkness brightening his cheeks. “Ah, this is bad…”

“What is?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you…” Shou admitted. Natsuki laughed.

“Is that considered a bad thing?” Natsuki asked, kissing Shou’s ear which was right next to his lips.

Shou shook his head, laying down fully and turning his head to face Natsuki. “Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH OKAY 
> 
> MORE SOON 
> 
> If anyone has any requests for NatsuShou, (or any other UtaPri ships) I’d love to hear them!! I have one more idea I wanna write, so I’ll get to it when I’m done with that one!

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiight do a part two where they’re in the bath...I have some ideas for it...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a kudos and comment! I love hearing feedback!
> 
> Till next time - Windy


End file.
